My Love
by RaVeGrL01
Summary: Tristan and Tea had a perfect life, they were going to get married and have kids. Until Tristan starts having feelings for another person, a man. find out who! txt txd jxs yyxt yxi
1. love

yugioh

rated:R

chap1: love

MY LOVE 

disclaimer: i do not own yugioh

The night sky fell black as the stars lite up the sky and the moon shined above and almpst empty domino park.

On a bench under the big oak tee lay 2 lovers , Tristan Taylor and Tea Garndener. they were laying on the bench talking,

about there dreams and making out. They were truly in love any one could tell even if they didn't no the pair like yugi

and Joey did. They had been talking for hours about getting married and having kids, unkowning Tristans thoughts,

were on some one else a certian dice master.

a/n: well thats it for now this is my second fic but my frist yugioh, but i wrote another story called rose's its a yuyu fic.

so check it out, but more importantally REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks -RaVeGrL01


	2. party time

yugioh

rated:R

chap2:party time

MY LOVE 

disclaimer- I do not own yugioh

Triatan walked Tea home an hour later, and then headed for his best buddy Joey wheelers house. Once he reached the big brown

oak door he knocked loudly, and then Joeys voice from inside yelled coming of the loud muisc and people yelling. Joey was having

an all boys party tonight. Hey Trist Joey said as he answered the door happily, whats going on come in he said. Tristan walked into the

house hey Yugi and Duke yelled , Kaiba just sat on the floor and grunted to himself as he waited for his puupy to come back.(a/n

so like him.) Joey noticed this and walked back over to Kaiba and placed himself in his lap, Kaiba had been Joeys boyfriend of 2 years now.

Oh come on said duke looking at joe and seto youve been on top of each other all night, Tristan noted how cute duke looked with a beer bottle

in his hand. Wait a mintue Tristan said to himself ive got Tea. Well guys what do u want to do asked Tristan. Duke held out his empty beer

bottle, play spin the bottle he said. Seto and Joey cheered and then looked at each other with suggtive grins on there faces. Time out

said Yugi I gotta get home Isis is waiting for me, oh every one sais in annonce Yugi and Isis had been going out for 3 moths and she

had basicly been contorlling his life. They had already done many this that couples don't normally do until aleast six months.

(a/n: if u don't no wat that is u r 2 young 2 be readin this.) Ok bye every one said as Yugi left and headed out to his car. Then

Tristan turned to Duke are you in he said. Yea of course Duke replied. Oh my god Tristan thought hes so cute. Ok every one in asked

Joey Yea every one cheered, Good let's start. he said looking at Seto.

A/N: well thats it for now, this story is just getting started.

so Review Review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#############%%%%%%%%%%%%

REVIEW&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))----------

REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. spin the bottle

yugioh

Rated:R

chap3:spin the bottle

MY LOVE 

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH BUT I WOULD LIKE TO !!!!!!!!!!!!

Duke started the bottle spun round and round for about a mintue, then it landed on seto.

Joey growled to himself espically because it was the french kiss verison (a/n: tounge kissing if u didn't no)

Tristan was alsp sorta mad he had beenhoping it would land on him. Seto and Duke got up and did a quick,

french and sat back down. Next was Seto's turn, the bottle spun round and juts like Joey was hoping the bottle

laned on him. The couple got up imttantly and had a long passionate kiss. Then it was Joey's turn. And it laned on

Tristan it was a short kiss juts like Duke and Seto's. Next it was finaly Tristans turn, the bottle spun round and round

for at least 3 mintues and when it finally stopped it landded on Duke. (a/n: ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Tristans hazel eyes sparkled,

as Dukes soft lips crashed with Tristan's. Dukes tounge run up against Tristans bottom lip beggin for entance, it was

gladly appected. There toungges battled for domince for about a min, this kiss was mor passionate then any

of his and Tea's. He wanted to take duke right now. by this time Seto and Joey had headed upstairs for there own fun.

They finally pulled apart 10 mins later. unknowing that some one had been watching from the window the whole time.

A/n: well thats it for now sorry it took so long to update really busy getting ready for school

i go 2 commack middle school and it suck's. any way no cules to who was watching unless u REVIEW!


	4. shopping

yugioh

rated:R

chap4: shopping

MY LOVE

Tristan rolled around in bed he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he and Duke shared,

and what would have happend if they had kept going.Tristan had wanted to, he wanted to make sweet love to Duke.

His thoughts were interruped by the phone ringing, He turned groaning and pressed the talk button hello he said

shey baby came a cheery voice from the other line. Oh hey he replied, whats wrong asked tea. Oh nothing

you just wokw me up is all. Ummmmmmmm hun it;s 12:30 in the afternoon, oh it is asked Tristan.

ahhhhhhhhhh a/n: tea has a big anime sweatdrop on her head well when you feel more awake met me at the

park and we'll do something k, ok Tristan replied and he got out of bed, then he jumped in the shower and got

dressed, then he rushed down stairs with the keys to his black mustang in his hands. a/n: i love that car

and started the engine. the park was only a couple of mintues away when he got there he spoted tea and

her yellow jeep wranglar in the parking lot waiting for hima/n: love that car to lol he walked over to her

and placed a short kiss on her lips. she pulled away lets go to the mall she said, ok Tristan replied

he walked her over ti his car and they got in and headed for the mall. Tea couldn't wait she loved shopping

just as much as she loved Tristan. He looks so cute when hes driving Tea thought. About 10 mintues later

they reached the mall. They parked the car and walked in nto the mall they wen't into aeropostale,

abercrombie and fitch, american eagle, steve madden, journeys, and pac sun. a/n: my fav stores

they had both gotten sum cute things and they were all shopped out so they headed to tyhe food court

to get something to eat a/n: duh wat else would u do ther blonde moment, but u no Joey has those alot

lol bac to the story and the spotted Duke but he was with some one.

a/n: sry another cliffe don't worry you'll find out next time who dukes with, o n sry i haven't updated in a while

u no school and soccer ill try to update more often. thanx to all the ppl that reviewed u helped alot.

so til next time REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! o n if any one is looking for a girlfriend im open so review!


End file.
